They don't know about us
by OwlSky15678
Summary: Dan confesses his love for Phil and this leaves Phil with thoughts. FLUFF! This is Phan so you have been warned. Also slightly based on a song, hope you enjoy.


**So this is my first ever SONGFIC, so I was listening to the radio the other day and this song played ****_They don't know about us –One Direction _****and I thought that it fitted Phan so much I had to write a FanFiction about it. I'm not a big fan of One Direction, I just like this song. This starts off with the first part of the song then end with the rest with a bit of normal FanFiction in the middle! HOPE YOU ENJOY and this is my SECONG Phan FanFiction. **

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Dan and Phil (sadly) or One Direction (I can go without them).**

**IMPORTANT: **THE SONG WILL BE WRITTEN IN** BOLD **AND ANY THOUGHTS WRITTEN IN_ITALLICS_!

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**They don't know about us**

Dan Howell was home alone after his best friend Phil Lester had gone out to a party at his friend's house. He was feeling alone and sad seems Phil was the one who always made him smile. Dan was curled up in a ball on his bed, snuggled into the sheets and had his head phones in listening to music on the radio.

**People say we shouldn't be together,**

**We're too young to know about forever**

Dan thought about Phil the whole time. Something about this song made him think about him and Phil and how close they were.

**But I say they don't know what they're talk - talkin'- talkin' about**

Dan smiled at the thought of the 'Phan' shippers. The shippers didn't know what was happening.

**'Cause this love is only getting stronger.**

Day by day Dan was falling for Phil, every day the love for him was growing stronger. It was his little secret.

**So I don't wanna wait any longer,**

**I just want to tell the world that you're mine girl, Oh.**

_I don't want to wait anymore I'm going to tell Phil. No one else can take you away _Dan thought.

A bang from the opening of the front door woke Dan from his thoughts. He pulled out his headphones and smiled.

"Dan where are you?" Phil shouted.

Dan smiled again, just Phil's voice had calmed him down already, "I'm here" Dan answered.

"Where's here?" Phil joked, putting his bag down in the kitchen.

Dan laughed and said, "My room"

Phil knocked on this best friend's door before opening it. He smiled at the state of Dan's natural hair, sleepy eyes and cute expression. _Wait! Did I just call Dan 'cute'? _Phil thought. Dan grumbled and Phil sat on the end of his bed.

"Did you miss me?" Phil said with a wink.

"Yeah" Dan mumbled with a nod, it was the truth.

Phil laughed, "Awww bless Danny missed me" he leaned over and ruffled Dan's already messy hair.

"I was being serious" Dan said, turning so he was laying on his back.

"Really?" Phil asked.

Dan stopped smiling and looked into Phil's bright blue eyes, "I was being serious. Why don't you ever take me seriously? I missed you Phil, with all my heart. I have to block out the bad thoughts with music when you're not here. Phil you help me. I never had a best friend for the first eighteen years of my life, not until you came. I didn't know how to tell you but I have realised that I should do it know. I never want you to leave me, ever. I can see me falling into the biggest dark hole I have ever been in if you left me alone. But I can't go on with our lives together if you don't know. I love you Phil, I always have. I love you" Dan finished and looked away from Phil, embarrassed and red in the face.

Phil was speechless; he didn't know what to say. He starred at Dan's red face with his mouth slightly open. He blinked really slowly and whispered, "Dan?"

Dan turned back to Phil and mumbled, "What?"

"Um" Phil started, "I don't know what to say"

"You hate me don't you?" Dan said looking down and fiddling with the edge of his covers.

"I'll never hate you or leave you" Phil said, "I don't want you to fall into a massive pit of darkness. I would only think it was my entire fault. We can still be friends, I always will be. I'm glad you told me; that's what friends are for I'll always be here for you Dan through good and bad. Come here and give me hug" He gave Dan a smile, "Hugs solve everything"

Dan looked up and smiled up at his best friend, "I think a hug will do just fine" he sat up in his bed and the covers fell off his chest. Phil looked down at his best friends bare chest, his skin tone was tanned but smooth and the same colour. He had seen Dan in his swimming trunks before but hadn't paid any attention to his chest. "Come on then" Phil said opening his arms and taking his gaze form Dan's chest to his eyes.

Dan scooted across the bed and settled into Phil's hug. He sat there listening to his friends heart beat and he felt the calmest he had been since Phil left three hours ago.

"Hey, do you want a hot chocolate?" Phil whispered.

"With floating Maltesers?" Dan asked, smiling up at Phil.

Phil gave a small laugh, "You don't need to ask"

"Nawww thanks Phil" Dan said as he released his arms from around Phil's waist.

Phil gave one last pat on Dan's bare back before standing up and walking to the door, "Shall I close it?"

"Narhh, I'm getting out of bed" Dan said heaving himself out of bed, "I was gonna go sleep but you came home early"

"Um-alright" Phil mumbled and left Dan's room. For some reason, that Phil did not know, the sight of Dan in just his boxers had made him speechless. Phil put this feeling behind him and went to make the hot chocolates.

* * *

"They're ready" Phil shouted from the kitchen.

"Awesome" Dan replied his bedroom. He wandered out in one of his pairs of black skinny jeans and another one of his black t-shirts, his hair was still in its natural curly state. "Thanks" he said as Phil handed him his hot chocolate. He sat down on the sofa and pocked one of the Maltesers.

"Is it okay for you?" Phil asked, watching Dan poke some of the Maltesers, making them go into the liquid and bounce back up.

"Yeah" Dan replied and he licked the hot chocolate off his finger.

Phil smiled, "Shall I put of film on?"

"If you want" Dan mumbled.

Phil put his hot chocolate onto the table before crouching down near the television. He asked Dan, "What shall we watch then?"

Dan took a sip of his hot chocolate then replied, "Whatever you want"

"You sure?" Phil said turning around to face Dan on the sofa.

"Yep, very sure" Dan said then added, "Don't you ask millions on questions"

"Sorry" Phil replied, "I'll stop" he blushed a bit and put Scott Pilgrim into the disk slot.

"What did you put in?" Dan asked as Phil came to join Dan on the sofa, hot chocolate with him.

"Scott Pilgrim" Phil replied as he took a big gulp of his drink.

"Awesome" Dan said and they fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

By the end of the film Dan had his head laying on Phil's lap, he was laying on his side one hand holding the empty mug and the other near his jean pocket. Phil was absentmindedly stroking Dan's curly hair. The credits rolled up onto the screen and Dan turned onto his back so he was looking up at Phil.

"Having fun stroking my hair?" Dan teased.

Phil blushed a bit before coving it up by saying, "Would you prefer me to tickle you?"

"Arh! No!" Dan said, dropping his mug on the floor and covering his neck with both his hands. Phil laughed and tickled Dan's stomach with one of his hands. Dan's own hands shot from his neck to his stomach and started to laugh.

"Ah! You fool" Phil shouted as he got his spare hand and ran his fingers across Dan's neck.

Dan screamed again and fell off the sofa in an attempt to get away from Phil, "Stop" he pleaded.

Phil gave him a cheeky grin and replied, "Never" and he slid off the sofa to join Dan on the floor.

"Go away!" Dan screamed scuttling backwards across the floor.

"Nope" Phil said and crawled across the floor towards Dan. He grabbed Dan's foot and returned to tickling him. Dan carried on screaming in between laughs, "Phil stop" he managed to say.

Phil reluctantly stopped and sat next to Dan on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. "I will never tire of doing that" Phil said with a smile.

Dan gave a massive yawn and said, "Well after that bit of fun I think I might just go bed"

"Alright" Phil said as he watched Dan get up. Both their hair was all over the place and clothes a mess, but Dan had fared worse.

"Night" Dan shouted as he left the room.

Phil was speechless for the second time that night. He had just got the urge to kiss Dan.

* * *

***Phil's thoughts***

I have just got the urge to kiss someone. This someone is my best friend Dan Howell. Why? I'm not gay, am I have never had any thoughts to say I am, expect this one. I know very well that Dan fancies me and I expect his feelings. But I have never, I repeat never, felt the urge to kiss another man. I'm confused by my own feelings. Maybe Dan has changed me, maybe I am gay. Oh Dan, I have lived with you for about two years now and I have never felt this way. Maybe you saying that you love me have put my feelings right. I need to think before I confirm that I am gay and I might just love you.

***End of thoughts***

* * *

Phil put his thoughts aside and decided to go bed himself. He turned the TV off and trudged to his room. He heard Dan get back into bed and Phil got dressed in his favourite pyjamas and curled up to his tortro in bed, the covers wrapped around his shoulders. Phil tried to get to sleep for half an hour but he gave up, his thoughts wouldn't go away. They were stopping him from sleeping. After ten minutes Phil gave up. He needed to talk to someone, but who? The only name that popped into his head was 'Dan'. So he got out of bed and knocked on Dan's door.

"Dan? Are you awake?" Phil asked.

"Yeah" Dan replied.

Phil smiled, "Can I come in?"

"Sure" Dan said and he watched Phil come into his room and sit near his knees on his bed, like he had done earlier.

"Why are you still awake?" Phil asked him.

Dan smiled, "I was going to ask you the same question. Can you tell me?"

_Here it goes_ Phil thought then said, "I'm confused about things!

"What things?" Dan asked, with a caring voice.

Phil gulped, "Whether I'm gay or not"

"Oh" Dan whispered, "Only you can decided whether you are gay or not. Maybe your bi, maybe you're gay. I'm bi and it's not a big thing. I don't wanna change you though"

"But maybe you can change me for the good" Phil mumbled.

"I can't decide" Dan smiled.

"Yeah I know but I can't sleep because of it. I've never felt this way before. I have never felt this way before. I can't explain it though" Phil said.

"Could you write it down?" Dan asked.

Phil shook his head and suddenly got the urge to kiss Dan again, he looked at Dan's perfect face and his chocolate eyes were full of concern and worry.

Dan laughed and said, "You're thinking about kissing me aren't you"

Phil blushed a deep pink, "Sorry" he said.

"Don't be its okay. I was thinking that too" Dan replied.

"Oh um ok" Phil replied before reaching over a putting his lips to Dans and kissing him.

Dan couldn't believe his luck today and instantly responded to Phil's kiss. This was about one of the best day of Dan's life. Phil broke this kiss with a smile and he sat near Dan's waist.

"Wow" Phil whispered.

"Exactly my thoughts" Dan said, "Phil can I ask you something?"

Phil smiled again, "Sure"

"Will you go out with me?" Dan asked.

Phil smiled widely and answered; "Yes" he paused then added, "Can I kiss you again?"

"Sure as hell" Dan replied.

Phil attached his lips to Dan's soft ones again, they both didn't want to stop but Dan pulled back and looked into Phil's eyes.

"So are we gay or not?" Dan asked.

Phil looked up at the ceiling then back at Dan, "I'm going down your root and I think I'm bi. Are you ok with that?"

"I'm happy if you're happy" Dan smiled and they fell into an awkward silence.

"Um" Phil said trying the fill in the silence, "Err I guess I'll go back to bed" He stood up but Dan flicked up his leg and hit the back of Phil's right leg. Phil turned back around and looked at Dan.

"What was that for?" Phil asked cheekily.

Dan smiled his famous grin and asked, "Why don't you join me?"

Phil smiled back and answered, "Alright" and he crawled over Dan's bed and slipped into the sheets with him.

"Photo for the photo album?" Dan asked and with the look on Phil's face he added, "Don't worry this one won't be going on Twitter and defiantly not Tumblr"

Phil smiled, "I don't want people to know yet"

"Same, we can keep this private" Dan replied, "You take the photo I can't remember where I put my phone"

Phil shot a picture on his iPhone and lay next to Dan looking up at the plain ceiling, "It was much more fun going to sleep looking at Tom Cruise"

Dan laughed and said, "Really?"

"Sarcasm Danny" Phil smiled.

"Hey! Don't call me Danny!" Dan said, "Daniel or Dan, maybe Danosaur" and he curled up to Phil's warm body, "Night" he whispered.

"Night, my Danosaur" Phil replied then added, "I love you" and he was sure that he heard Dan whisper I love you too.

* * *

Phil woke with a bit of a shock, but suddenly he realised that it was Dan's soft warm body cuddled up against his shoulders; not wanting to disturb him Phil lay there stroking Dan's soft brown hair. He felt Dan's head move off his shoulders and settle down on his pillow; Phil smiled at his new boyfriend, who was happy and content. Ten minutes later Dan woke up with a grunt.

"Phil" he groaned.

Phil ran his thumb through Dan's hair and whispered, "I'm here Dan"

Dan hummed happily, "Good" then added, "Can I turn on the radio? I might go out today and I wanna know what the weather is"

"Yeah sure, it's your room" Phil replied.

"I can see it being both our room soon" Dan said then climbed out of bed and went to find his phone.

"Do you know where I put my phone, Phil?" he asked.

"Nope" Phil replied, "Shall I put it on mine?" He asked showing Dan his own phone.

Dan smiled, "If you want" and he sat back down in the bed with his head laying on Phil's shoulder.

Phil turned on the radio and a song came on that neither of them knew. The sing finished and the next song started to play, Dan smiled.

"What you smiling at?" Phil asked.

"This is the song that I was listening to before you came home. I think I will describe us very well" Dan said.

"Really? A One Direction song explain us?" Phil said. He didn't believe it could.

"Just listen" Dan murmured.

Phil fell silent and listened.

* * *

***Phil's POV/ thoughts***

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the I love you's**

I felt myself smile _Dan was right_

**But I bet you if they only knew**

**They would just be jealous of us**

_Yeah, quite a few of the fans will be jealous. When we tell them._

**They don't know about the up all nights**

_We did stay up half the night, but it was worth it._

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

_That is more for Dan I guess._

**Baby they don't know about us, they don't know about us**

_Nope the fans don't know about us._

**One touch and I was a believer**

**Every kiss it gets a little sweeter**

**It's getting better**

**Keeps getting all the time, girl**

_Wow, Dan was right this does explain us well; that first time I kissed him I knew I loved him and every kiss the love gets stronger. My life is going to get better with Dan my side. _I slipped my hand around Dan's waist and pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his hair. _We are happy._

* * *

**It is over! I hope you enjoyed that one and I have already started to write another one, so look out for that one. Please leave a review if you want :) The keep me motivated.**

**-OwlSky15678**


End file.
